Why you don't kiss her
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Ele sempre fora egoísta, mas para a ver feliz nunca lhe dissera o que sentia. Amaraa em silêncio, mas ela sempre amou o Harry Potter. Agora ele escreve uma carta, que ela não lerá. [DG]


**Short fic**

**Romance/Drama**

_**Why you don't kiss her**_

Se algum dia eu soubesse que me iria sentir assim teria agido, teria feito algo. Ter-lhe-ia dito.  
Mas eu fui um idiota, como sempre, fiz o que devia e não o que queria. E por isso, por causa desta minha estupidez, por ter a mania que não preciso de ninguém, que sou perfeito assim e que serei feliz para sempre, eu perdia-a. Para sempre.  
Perdia-a para o Potter. Não acredito que isto aconteceu, que deixei, que fiz de conta que não me importei.

Mas agora já nada disso importa. Eu estou aqui. Draco Malfoy, com 23 anos, perfeito, desejado, rico. Tudo o que sempre quis, excepto ela. Ela encontrasse a casar com ele. Com seu príncipe, com Harry Potter.  
Sinto que desta vez fiz tudo errado, afinal eu já cometi muitos erros, mas nenhum que me magoasse tanto, que me fizesse sofrer, nenhum erro como este.  
Tudo começou tão simples, de uma maneira estranha é verdade, mas simples, e até perfeita.

_Andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts as mãos dentro dos bolsos, o cabelo caia-lhe para a frente dos olhos cinza de vez em quando, mas ele não se preocupava, gostava assim. Olhou pela enorme janela e viu que nevava ligeiramente. Adorava a neve, desde sempre.  
__Virou nos calcanhares e em seguida começou a caminhar até à enorme porta de carvalho negro. Iria para o jardim, iria apreciar a neve fresca cair-lhe na face.  
__Caminhou vagarosamente pelo jardim, agora tingido de branco, até que a encontrou._

_Encontrava-se sentada na mesma pedra que ele usava para pensar, para ficar sozinho, para apreciar o silêncio da noite. O vento fazia com que os cabelos vermelhos dela balançassem ao vento. Os braços enrolados á volta do corpo, para se manter mais quente.  
__Ficou a olhá-la durante alguns segundos, e depois sem dar por isso caminhou até ela.  
__Possivelmente ela ouviu-o pois virou-se para trás encarando-o. Draco sentiu aqueles olhos castanhos presos aos seus, e sentiu algo estranho dentro dele, um calor que não tinha sentido com mais ninguém. _

_E foi nessa altura que ele se apercebeu de que os olhos castanhos dela se encontravam vermelhos.  
__É verdade que naquele momento ele se lembrou de milhentas coisas humilhantes que lhe podia dizer, mas assim que a ouviu fungar e virar a face dele desistiu de tal coisa.  
__Olhou em volta e certificou-se de que ninguém estava perto._

"_-A chorar Weasley? Não me digas que é pelo Potter!" – disse ele sentando-se ao lado dela, sem lhe tocar.  
_"_-E se for…o que tens a ver com isso?"  
_"_-Nada, apenas se tornar repetitivo não achas?"  
__Ela voltou a olhar para ele, e em seguida limpou a face com a manga da capa. Em seguida ele viu-a engolir em seco e ouviu ela dizer:  
_"_-Ele diz que me ama, muito, mas que tem medo. Pois o quem-nós-sabemos mata sempre quem ele ama."  
_"_-É o Potter adora dar uma de herói."  
_"_-Ele não entende. Eu quero namorar com ele. Gosto dele desde que o vi pela primeira vez, e agora que sei que sou correspondida quero namorar com ele. Eu mereço isso. Mas ele não entende que estou disposta a correr o risco de correr perigo por ele, pelo nosso amor. Eu não vou esperá-lo para sempre."_

_Draco riu durante alguns instante, fazendo com que a ruiva ficasse realmente espantada._

"_-O que foi que disse de tão hilariante?"  
_"_-Não vais esperar por ele para sempre? Weasley, tu esperas por ele há 7 anos."  
__A ruiva corou e em seguida virou a face olhando para o horizonte.  
_"_-Achas que não consigo amar outra pessoa? Achas que só ele é importante? Que não era capaz de o trocar?"  
_"_-Acho."  
_"_-Estás enganado."  
_"_Estou? Não me parece."  
__A ruiva levantou-se e ficou parada em frente dele durante alguns segundos, observando-o. E em seguida murmurou:  
_"_-Um dia vou provar-te como estás errado."  
_"_-Esperarei ansiosamente."_

_Ela sorriu, e Draco desejou que aquele sorriso não saísse da face dela, ficava encantadoramente linda naquele momento, com aquele sorriso que iluminava seus olhos.  
_"_-Está a ficar tarde, eu tenho que ir." – Constatou ela olhando para o céu que já havia escurecido.  
_"_-Eu acompanho-te até ao castelo."  
_"_-Tudo bem."_

_Minutos depois ambos se encontravam no hall do castelo e Draco olhou-a uma só vez antes de se afastar dela.  
__Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, porque tinha falado com ela daquela maneira. Tinha sido bom, nunca tinha tido uma conversa do género com ninguém, nunca ninguém havia desabafado com ele.  
__E ele nem sabia o nome dela. Já ouvira o Potter chamá-la. Gi? Era isso? Ou Gin? Ele não sabia, mas não importava, pois não?_

_Dois dias se tinham passado desde a estranha conversa que ele tivera com a Weasley, e durante esses dois dias ele tinha observado atentamente a ruiva, como se fosse necessário, e durante algumas vezes ele apanhou-a a olhá-lo._

_Abanou a cabeça tentando não pensar na ruiva, mas assim que virou a esquina encontrou-a á sua frente._

"_-Olá." – Disse ela sorrindo.  
_"_-Olá…eu acho." – Murmurou ele observando o ar bem disposto dela, e olhando em volta. Estavam sozinhos.  
_"_-Eu só queria agradecer, o facto de me teres ouvido no outro dia."  
_"_-Bem, não tens que agradecer. Foi por acaso na verdade."  
_"_-Mas mesmo assim obrigada, afinal poderias ter ido embora, ou dito algo desagradável. Mas não o fizeste, obrigada."  
_"_-De nada." – Disse ele sem ao menos se aperceber._

_Ela olhou-a ligeiramente surpreendida e em seguida perguntou divertida:  
_"_-Qual é a próxima surpresa? Primeiro ouves os meus desabafos, depois acompanhas-me até ao castelo e agora és educado. O que tanto esconde Draco Malfoy? Que todos pensam que é um monstro e no fim é quase amoroso."  
_"_-Primeiro, não me voltes a chamar amoroso, se o fizeres terás uma morte lenta e dolorosa. E depois, minha mãe educou-me bem, e em seguida não escondo nada, e por fim, ninguém me conhece."  
_"_-Já vi que não, que ninguém te conhece."  
_"_-Mas mudando de assunto, como vai o Potter?"_

_Ela corou, e ele não entendeu muito bem o porquê. Teria ele avançado, e já namorariam?  
_"_-Ele vai na mesma. Mas já me conformei."  
_"_-Certo."  
__Ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante algum tempo, até que Draco perguntou:  
_"_-Qual é o teu nome? É que é estranho, chamar-se Weasley depois destas conversas estranhas."  
_"_-Não interessa."  
_"_-Como assim? Tu sabes o meu, tenho direito a saber o teu. Se não me disseres eu descubro-o."  
_"_-Mas…é que eu não gosto do meu nome."  
_"_-Diz lá."  
_"_-Ginevra."  
_"_-Hum…bem não é tão mau assim, por momentos pensei que fosse um nome mesmo muito mau…tipo, Mildred."_

_Ela riu perante o que ele disse e em seguida disse:  
_"_-Realmente, eu odeio esse nome."  
_"_-É. Eu tenho uma prima…assim muito afastada que se chama Mildred, quando ela vinha passar o Verão a minha casa eu fartava-me de me meter com ela por causa do nome. Era engraçado. Ela ficava irritada, e ficava muito vermelha, o que fazia com que depois ficasse com manchas na face durante alguns segundos. Eu ria-me muito."_

_Ela riu mais uma vez, e desta vez Draco riu também, acompanhando-a.  
__Minutos depois ambos se encontravam dentro de uma sala vazia. A ruiva estava sentada em cima da mesa, e Draco na cadeira, com os braços apoiados ao lado das pernas dela, ouvindo o que ela contava.  
__História antigas, da sua infância, as suas brincadeiras com os irmãos._

"_-Deve de ser divertido, ter muitos irmãos."  
_"_-É. Excepto quando dão uma de protectores. É horrível."  
__E sem darem conta tornaram-se amigos, bons amigos, os melhores._

_Draco e Ginny encontravam-se todos os dias, ao final da tarde, numa sala abandonado do terceiro andar._

Não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter começado a dar-me com ela, de a ter conhecido, mas um dia tudo mudou. O que eu sentia por ela, começou a mudar, a amizade que eu sentia por ela deu lugar a outro sentimento.

**_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Ô... lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my _****_bed_****_  
A voice here inside my _****_head_****_  
Softly says_**

_Encontrava-se deitado na sua cama, depois de mais um ronda. Olhou o relógio, eram quase duas da manhã, mas ele não tinha sono. Não era capaz de dormir, não era capaz de deixar de pensar nela, no sorriso dela, na maneira como ela se movia, como ela o olhava. Era tão especial, tão diferente de todas as outras. Tão diferente de tudo.  
__O coração começou a bater forte sem ele pedir, e assim que fechou os olhos viu os olhos castanhos dela, a face dela. Só a via a ela. Apenas pensava nela._

_Era tão bom, mas tão insuportável ao mesmo tempo. Era como se ele se sentisse quente por dentro e logo depois sentisse frio. Afinal ele sabia, sabia que ela amava Harry Potter. E seria para sempre assim, ela esperaria o Potter para sempre, ela nunca o trocaria por outro homem.  
__"-O que foi? Estás muito calado."  
__"-Não foi nada de especial." – Respondeu ele sem a olhar.  
__"-Draco!" – chamou ela ajoelhando-se á frente dele e pousando as mãos nos joelhos flectidos dele, aproximando a face da dela._

_Draco queria afastar-se. Afastar-se mesmo. Não aguentava estar tão perto dela, era impossível. Sentia tanto desejo de a beijar.  
__"-Diz lá o que se passa!" – pediu ela aproximando-se ainda mais dele.  
__Sem dar por isso ele tomou os lábios dela para um beijo._

_Ao inicio foi calmo, os lábios moviam-se calmamente um contra o outro, e por instantes ele sentiu a ruiva tensa, mas assim que suas mãos pousaram na nuca dela, puxando-a ela beijou-o com mais necessidade do que ele imaginava.  
__Era sem dúvida alguma bom, aquilo tudo, mas então ele sentiu algo estranho, não era capaz de continuar a beijá-la.  
__Afastou-se dela, tão depressa como se aproximou._

_"-Desculpa gatinha, eu não devia."  
__"-Certo….eu…hã…tenho que ir."  
__"-Gatinha." – Chamou ele quando ela passou por ele._

_A ruiva olhou-o. Só ele a chamava de gatinha, era uma maneira fofa, e ela não queria que ele a chamasse de outra maneira, na verdade não queria que mais ninguém a chamasse assim. Ele, apenas ele.  
__"-Isto que aconteceu…não vai mudar nada entre nós. Eu…eu não gosto de ti…foi só o facto de estares tão perto de mim….eu não pensei….eu sei que amas o Potter e depois eu não me apaixonaria por ti assim….eu gosto de ti mas apenas como amiga. Que tal esquecer?"_

_**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside**_

_Fechou os olhos por segundos desejando voltar a trás e não dizer aquelas coisas. Ele amava-a, e muito, mas não era certo. Ela amaria o Potter….para sempre… e ele não queria que ela deixasse de ser sua amiga….já que não a podia ter como namorada…já que ela não o amaria como ele a amava, ele queria-a como amiga. E só assim, aquilo poderia ser possível. Se ele negasse._

_Talvez ele não devesse…sabia que não, mas sabia ser o mais acertado, sabia que era o que devia de fazer.  
_"_-Sim, tens razão, vamos esquecer isto. Será assim…um segredo nosso. Algo que nunca contaremos a ninguém, algo que acabaremos por esquecer."  
_"_-Sim."  
__Ele sorriu para ela, e ela sorriu de volta, sentando-se no chão novamente, desejosa de continuar a conversar com ele, como sempre acontecia._

Esquecer! Como eu poderia alguma vez esquecer aquele beijo? Nunca o farei. Aquele beijo fora o melhor momento da minha vida, fora perfeito, e eu tinha-o desejado tanto. Não o esquecerei nunca, mesmo depois de tantos outros beijos que dei, aquele será para sempre o melhor.  
Mas tinha tomado a decisão certa, eu sabia-o. Podia não ser a mais fácil para mim, mas eu nunca teria o amor dela, e não queria que ela soubesse que eu a amava, não queria a compaixão dela, queria apenas o amor, e isso não teria. Nunca tive.

**_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first _****_move_****_  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_**

_Lá estava ela mais uma vez. O sorriso, o olhar. Era incrível como ele a queria puxar para a sala mais próxima e ter a perto de si, como todos os finais de tarde.  
__Viu o olhar dela pregado ao seu, e em seguida um sorriso delicado. Logo depois ela foi chamada a atenção pelo Potter, e momentos depois Draco via-os a caminhar os dois, sozinhos, pelo corredor._

_….._

_"-Estás atrasada gatinha."  
__"-É que….bem…eu tive que fugir do Harry."  
__"-Como?" – perguntou surpreso levantando-se.  
__"-Ele descobriu que eu me ando a encontrar contigo, descobriu-o ontem á noite, viu-o no mapa do salteador. Ele não me queria deixar vir, mas eu garanti-lhe que se eu não deixasse eu nunca mais lhe falaria."  
__"-Disseste isso?"  
__"-Sim. É verdade. Eu amo-o, mas ele não me pode proibir de me encontrar com os meus amigos, apenas não pode."  
__"-É…e depois o que ele tem a ver com quem tu te encontras ou não? Até parece que ele está com ciúmes."  
__"-É está. Não é ridículo?"_

_Ridículo? Não, certamente não era ridículo. Ele queria que ele sentisse ciúmes deles os dois, ele queria isso.  
__"-Claro que é. A coisa mais ridícula que podia acontecer." – Concordou ele recebendo um sorriso como confirmação do que ele dissera._

_….._

_"-Hei Malfoy!" – chamou uma voz por trás dele assim que saiu de poções.  
__Virou-se apenas para encontrar o Potter a olhar para ele. Enrolou os braços em frente do peito e ficou á espera que ele dissesse algo, mas o moreno apenas se limitou a murmurar:  
__"-Vem comigo. Quero trocar uma palavrinha contigo."  
__Caminharam até ao final do corredor, onde se encontravam sozinhos, e em seguida o moreno disse:_

_"-Tu vais afastar-te da Ginny."  
__"-Ah é isso! Achas que sim? Achas que eu me vou afastar dela? Nunca."  
__"-O que queres com ela, sua cobra?"  
__"-Nada Potter, nós somos amigos mais nada."  
__"-Um Malfoy não é amigo de ninguém, e muito menos de uma Weasley. Que queres o quê? Magoá-la?"  
__"-Ela não precisa de mim para isso. Já te tem a ti."  
__"-O quê! Eu nunca a magoaria."  
__"-Estás enganado. Sabes porque é que eu e ela nos tornamos amigos? Porque eu a encontrei a chorar, a chorar por tua causa. Porque tu a achas crianças e não tens noção que ela te ama, que está disposta a arriscar a própria vida desde que te tenha. Tu não entendes que ela está disposta a tudo por ti. És um idiota. Um grande idiota."_

Sempre soube que a conversa com o Potter ia ditar o meu futuro, o futuro dela, o futuro deles….juntos. Se eles estão juntos, foi graças a mim. Eu que sempre fui egoísta abdiquei da melhor coisa que alguma vez me aconteceu na vida, abdiquei porque a queria ver feliz, e porque sabia que ela só seria feliz com ele. Abdiquei porque a amava, e amo, mais que tudo.

É claro que não queria que as coisas tivessem levado o rumo que levaram, mas que poderia eu fazer? Contar-lhe? Sim, era o que meu coração me dizia para fazer, mas iria complicar tudo. E eu não queria…afinal um dia alguém me disse que ignorância é felicidade. E para ela ser feliz, teria que estar ignorante em relação aos meus sentimentos.

_**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside**_

_A porta abriu-se rapidamente e a pequena ruiva correu até ao pescoço dele e abraçou-o com força, como nunca tinha feito.  
__Ele ficou parado em choque, durante alguns minutos, até que as suas mãos passaram em roda da cintura dela._

_"-Estou tão feliz." – Disse ela assim que ele a pousou no chão.  
__"-Já reparei."  
__"-O Harry…ele pediu-me em namoro. Oh Draco, não podia estar melhor. Estou a viver um sonho."_

_Namoro! Ela namorava com ele. E Draco sabia que isso ia acontecer, a conversa que tivera com o Potter nessa tarde iria ter esse resultado.  
__"-Ainda bem que estás tão feliz. Fico feliz por ti, tu mereces gat…Ginny."  
__"-Porque não me chamaste de gatinha?"  
__"-Porque…é intimo demais, e agora que tens namorado…."  
__"-Eu quero continuar a ouvir-te chamar-me gatinha."_

_Ele sorriu, antes de sentir os braços dela em redor do seu corpo, e em seguida o pequeno corpo dela contra o seu, abraçando-o._

_Feliz? Não ele não estava, não podia imaginar dor pior que aquela, a de saber que a mulher que amava estava totalmente feliz por namorar por outro, e o pior era saber que ele tinha culpa nisso. Se o Potter não sentisse ciúmes dele, e se ele não tivesse dito tudo o que lhe dissera eles possivelmente não namoravam._

_Mas se ela estava feliz, ele sentia-se ligeiramente bem com isso._

….

_"-Bem, e é assim." – Disse ela.  
__"-Assim o quê?"  
__"-Que a amizade de uma Weasley e de um Malfoy termina. Tu já te formaste. Amanhã vamos voltar para casa e nunca mais te verei."  
__"-Achas? Eu vou ficar por aqui. Agora que a guerra terminou e que o teu querido namorado derrotou Voldemort. Quem sabe eu te veja em Hogsmeade. E vou escrever-te."_

_Ela sorriu e em seguida deu um beijo longo na face dele.  
__"-Eu também te vou escrever. E espero-te em Hogsmeade."  
__"-Certo. Boas férias, gatinha." – Disse ele vendo Harry aproximar-se._

Não quebrei a promessa. Fui ter com ela a Hogsmeade várias vezes, escrevíamo-nos quase todos os dias e fui á formatura dela.

Sim! Draco Malfoy ama Ginevra Weasley, mas ela não o saberá nunca. E agora ainda menos, visto nesta altura ela se estar a casar com o Potter. Está a realizar seu sonho, foi o que ela sempre quis não foi!

_"-Draco." – Chamou a ruiva vendo-o mais á frente no corredor do ministério._

_O loiro parou de andar no mesmo momento, esperou pela ruiva de 21 anos que se aproximava. Nunca vira um sorriso tão lindo na face dela, e enquanto ela se aproximava ele perguntava-se o que teria sido o responsável por tão maravilhoso sorriso. Mas ela dissera-lhe. Mesmo sem ele pedir.  
__"-Vou casar! O Harry pediu-me ontem á noite em casamento. Ontem durante o jantar do nosso aniversário de 5 anos de namoro, não é perfeito?"_

E se naquele momento eu lhe dissesse? Se lhe contasse que a amava há vários anos? Que a amava quase desde que a vira a chorar pelo Potter? Mudaria algo?  
Ela desistiria dele? Diria que também me amava? Dar-me-ia alguma hipótese? Ou virar-me-ia as costas e iria embora?

_**What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself**_

Mas nunca soube o que poderia acontecer, pois assim que abri a boca o que saiu não foi o que pensava naquele momento.

_"-Sim gatinha, é perfeito. Ainda bem que estás tão feliz."  
__Ela sorriu para ele e em seguida deu um beijo na bochecha dele, fazendo com que Draco fechasse os olhos, e desejasse que aquele momento congelasse._

Passou um ano e aqui me encontro eu, sentado á secretaria, enquanto que ela se encontra na igreja, possivelmente mais linda do que nunca, e a sorrir, a sorrir plenamente feliz e tudo por causa dele. Tudo para ele, quem me dera ser eu o causador dos suspiros dele, o protagonista dos seus sonhos. Como queria ser eu o homem no altar. Como eu queria ser o Potter. Do que vale ter tudo se não a tenho a ela? Se ela não me ama? Não vale nada, nunca valeu e não será agora que vai valer.

Draco levantou-se da cadeira e pegou na folha onde escrevera seus sentimentos. Ela não os iria saber, nunca, ele não poderia dizer, talvez dissesse, mas nada mudaria, ele sabia isso. Sentia seu coração pedir que lhe contasse, desejava ardentemente dizer-lhe, mas não era capaz. Não queria afastá-la, não queria perdê-la como amiga. Apenas era melhor assim, muito melhor assim.

_**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
**_

Olhou uma última vez para a folha que tinha nas mãos antes de a amachucar e atirar para a lareira. Passou com as mãos nos cabelos loiros e fechou os olhos. Aquela hora ela já estava casada, ele tinha a certeza. Aquela hora ela já se encontrava na Grécia, para passar um mês inteiro lá, de lua-de-mel.

E ele nem fora ao casamento, não tivera coragem, inventara uma desculpa para não ir, apenas falara com ela no dia antes e lhe entregara a prenda de casamento, uma caixinha de jóias.

Sorriu para si mesmo, nunca esqueceria o brilho do olhar dela ao ouvir a melodia suave da caixinha, nunca esqueceria o sorriso dela, e os lábios dela na sua face, para um beijo de agradecimento.

"-Espero que sejas feliz gatinha." – Fora o que ele dissera.

Não era isso que ele queria dizer naquela altura. Ele queria dizer, "não vás, não cases, fica comigo. Eu amo-te!"  
Mas como podia? Como podia ser o causador do sofrimento dela? Não podia.

_«Se ela ficar feliz, eu estou feliz!»

* * *

_

Caminhou até à porta da sala e olhou para a lareira, vendo a folha completamente ardida. Suspirou.  
Seus sentimentos ficariam bem guardados. Dentro dele. Para sempre.

Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. Estava escuro, como o seu espírito, mas isso não era importante, nada era importante naquele momento. Apenas queria dormir, dormir e esquecer.

Caminhou até ao centro do quarto e assustou-se quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Virou-se e apenas viu um simples vulto, pelo facto de seus olhos ainda não se terem habituado à escuridão.

"-Quem está aí?"  
"-Eu."  
O coração parou de bater por momentos.  
"-Gatinha?" – perguntou ele incerto.

"-Eu sempre pensei que casar com o Harry fosse o mais certo, mas assim que me vi em frente do altar com ele ao meu lado eu soube que estava a cometer um erro. Eu sempre o soube, ou melhor, eu há anos que sei. Eu….eu não amo o Harry como queria, como desejava, como pensava. Eu sempre pensei que sim, até te conhecer. Ah Draco! Perdoa-me, eu sei que combinamos esquecer aquele beijo, mas eu não fui capaz. Eu tentei, juro que sim. Mas não fui. Foi o melhor momento da minha vida, era o que eu mais queria, mas tu…tu deixaste bem claro que não gostava de mim e que nunca iria gostar."  
"-Gatinha eu…"  
"-Deixa-me continuar. Quando o Harry me pediu em namoro eu não queria aceitar, mas lembrei-me que tu não irias amar-me nunca, então achei que talvez, como o tinha amado o poderia voltar a amar. Estava tão enganada. Mas o tempo foi andando e ele pediu-me em casamento. Como poderia dizer que não? Nós éramos apenas amigos, e tu nunca mais demonstraste lembrar-te do beijo, e depois eu e o Harry namorávamos há 5 cincos. Não podia dizer que não.  
Ontem…pensava que tudo mudasse, queria tanto dizer-te, mas não tive coragem e tu não me disseste nada, não me deste nenhum sinal nada. Mas hoje! Assim que me encontrei no altar eu soube que não podia, estava a enganar-me a mim mesma, não fui capaz. Sei que não devia de te estar a dizer isto, pois tu não me amas, e…"  
"-Eu amo-te! Eu amo-te gatinha. Mas nunca o disse, porque pensei que tu amasses o Potter. Eu quis dizer-te tantas vezes, e eu NUNCA esqueci o nosso beijo. Nunca gatinha." – Disse ele aproximando-se dela.

Ouviu um suspiro dela e em seguida puxou-a, acabando por a beijar.  
Era tão bom tê-la nos seus braços. E pensar que há minutos atrás achava aquilo impossível. Mas não era, e os lábios dela nos seus demonstravam isso.  
Apertou-a contra o próprio corpo sentindo o coração dela bater contra o seu peito. Era realmente uma boa sensação, a melhor.  
Afastaram-se ofegantes e Draco viu-o. O sorriso dela só para si, como sempre desejou.

* * *

"-O que fazes?" – perguntou a ruiva entrando no quarto.  
"-Olhava o nosso tesouro enquanto dormia." – Respondeu ele murmurando. 

Segundos depois sentiu os braços dela em roda da sua cintura.  
"-Sabes, no dia em que ias casar com o Potter, há três anos atrás eu escrevi uma carta."  
"-A sério? Sobre?"  
"-Os meus sentimentos por ti, e tudo o que sentia naquela altura. Eu reescrevia-a, queria que lesses." – Disse ele entregando uma folha á mulher.

Ela leu tudo rapidamente e em seguida sorriu.  
"-Sabes, devias de ter seguido o teu coração, devias de me ter dito mais cedo que me amavas, não devias de ter usado o pensamento nessa altura."  
"-É eu sei." – Concordou ele puxando-a para ao pé de si. – "Mas eu ainda acreditava mais na razão do que no coração."  
"-E agora acreditas mais no quê?"  
"-Agora? Ora gatinha, estou contigo, estou feliz como nunca. Acredito no coração. Tu ensinaste-me a isso."  
"-Um dia eu disse-te que te ia provar que não iria esperar o Harry para sempre. Tu dizias que não seria capaz, que não amaria mais ninguém, e que não o trocaria por ninguém. Estavas errado. Eu troquei-o por ti. E voltaria a trocar se fosse necessário. Tu és uma das pessoas mais especiais para mim. Só perdes para o Edward, apenas perdes para o nosso filho."

"-Eu amo-te gatinha."  
"-Eu também te amo….para sempre."

Ele sorriu, antes de observar o sorriso feliz e luminoso que ela tinha. Antes de a beijar apaixonadamente.

**_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you _****_love_****_ her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._**

_**(Why you don't kiss her – Jesse McCartney)**_

**Fim **

**N/A: esta short foi assim escrita por causa da necessidade que eu tive em escrever depois de ouvir pela primeira vez a música do Jesse McCartney. Digamos que assim que a o ouvi a fic formou-se na minha mente…em primeiro lugar estava indecisa com o final, ainda pensei em deixá-la com o Potter e em Draco amá-la para sempre em silencio, mas depois acabei por achar que este melhor…**

**Espero que tenham gostado….a capa está lá na homepage…é só irem ao profile….**

**JINHOS!**

**COMENTEM!_  
_**


End file.
